Firewhiskey and Friends Day 2 Advent 2011
by RoseWalker
Summary: Remus is low after a full moon the night before so Sirius brings in the whiskey. SirusxRemus Slash, driking, swearing... misuse of magic!


Title: Firewhiskey and Friends

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: SiriusxRemus

Prompt: drunk on firwehiskey, poking fun at each other for poking each other while Remus was a werewolf and Sirius was a dog, then getting so horny they do it as people. – Shutupeccles

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Angst, puppy love and abuse of magic... because I can ;p

Disclaimer: HP and co belongs to JK Rowling. Wish I'd thought of them first :(

Summary: Remus is low after a full moon the night before so Sirius brings in the whiskey.

Notes: Oh my god! Never written for HP fandom before and boy do I feel I'm jumping in the deep end! I just hope I haven't destroyed these two! I did love the prompt though so there was no way I was going to back down. Sorry SE, I know you wanted it to be... light hearted, but this was me and Remus wanted to sulk sorry, hope the end makes up for it!

-x-

Gryffindor common room was silent. Most people had gone home for the Christmas holidays. It was dark, lit only by the glow of the fire that burned brightly in the hearth. The room was filled with golds and reds, sofas, chairs, tables, paintings hung on the walls and fabric, blankets and cushions were draped haphazardly everywhere. In the corner someone had managed to get a tree and had covered it with Christmas decorations that hung themselves up but couldn't settle in one place and an enchanted fairy that flittered about the top of the tree. The whole room gave an impression of cosiness and warmth.

The young man that sat alone on the sofa in front of the fire seemed to be detached from the room completely, as if he was living in his own climate, more like the snow that was settling outside in the grounds. He was pale and almost sickly looking, his eyes seemed dead as they stared blankly at the curling flames. He didn't move and his breathing was so shallow it was hard to tell if he was breathing at all. He gave a sudden shiver and clung onto the blanket that covered him, wrapping it around him just a little tighter, hoping to feel some of the warmth the room silently promised. But he couldn't feel it, none of it. He felt like his insides were made of ice and nothing could defrost him.

It had been tough the night before. He had wanted to go home for Christmas but the full moon had prevented him from doing so. His change prevented him travelling and he always felt so bad afterwards, he wouldn't have had the strength it would have taken to travel home, no matter how much he wished for it. It was just easier to stay at Hogwarts. Stay away from everyone. Scratches ran across his hands and face, bright red trails and gouges in contrast to the pink scars that were already there, scars that would never fully heal, a permanent reminder of his condition, as if he needed one. It always hurt so much, so much pain and anger, he couldn't stop it and he couldn't make it any better, there was nothing he could do about it. And he hated it. He hated his very existence, why did he have to let himself be this monster, why couldn't he just-

"Knut for your thoughts." A drawling voice purred over his shoulder before a glass full of amber liquid hovered in front of his eyes. Remus Lupin sighed deeply,

"Nothing I care to share." He grabbed the glass and looked down at the liquid tentatively.

"Wow, sounds serious."

"It was." He took a sip out of the glass and coughed. "Sirius..." Sirius Black gave him a hefty knock on the back. Remus was not about to enlighten his friend on his dark thoughts. Sirius didn't need that, he probably knew anyway.

"Very good Firewhiskey that. Don't waste it, Moony." Remus smiled at the glass and took another sip. The alcohol left a luke-warm trail down to his chest. It was better than the fire in the hearth he had to admit. Sirius always seemed to know what to do. He turned his head and looked up at the dark haired young man and smiled.

"I'm not going to ask how you got that, Padfoot." They were underage and shouldn't have been even having a sniff of the potent drink. He was silent again for a moment, "Thank you."

"For what, the whiskey, the stopping you contemplating suicide, the keeping you and others safe last night... or the hot sex?" Remus blushed; it made him look more alive than he had moments ago. Sirius slid himself onto the sofa next to Remus with all the grace of a teenager and the werewolf had to hold the glass out to steady it to not lose any of the liquid inside. Sirius gently took the glass from him and took a swig of the firewhiskey himself.

"All of it I guess." He took the glass back from Sirius and took another sip. It had to have been working because he was definitely feeling a little warmer.

"That's what friends are for." Remus smiled and nodded. Sirius nicked the glass back and Remus rubbed one of his hands absently, wincing slightly as he did so. "Does it hurt?" Sirius asked him quietly.

"Yeah." Remus replied, "But not as much as this one." He pointed to his neck and turned his back slightly so Sirius could see. There was a definite bite mark right at the nape of his neck; Sirius could even see teeth marks. "I have enough trouble with biting myself without you doing it too." Remus told him.

Since they had found out what really happened to Remus once every month, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew had become secret animagi and followed their friend to help look after him and to stop him from hurting anyone else. They had found in their animal forms, Remus was far quieter with them and wouldn't attack them. It just became a part of life. There was nothing they could really do in the aftermath, other than to be there for him and to pull him out of his dark moods that the change always left him with. Over time, Sirius and Remus had grown closer and at the times when James and Peter couldn't be there, they had grown even closer again. Neither of them had considered literally doing it doggy style, a werewolf's temperament had always kept them from risking such a thing, but last night... it had just sort of happened. Remus as a werewolf had been surprisingly compliant and had settled down to sleep after, nose to nose with Sirius. They wouldn't be able to do it every time but if Sirius was on his own; at least he knew how to handle the werewolf.

"Got to make my mark somehow." Sirius grinned at him. Remus gave a half smile before taking the glass back off of him. "Ok so it was a little harder than I thought, sorry."

"I just wish I wasn't so weak." Remus mumbled over the rim of the glass before knocking back the rest of the liquid. He closed his eyes as it burnt a trail down to his stomach. He felt his arm grabbed and he dropped the glass in shock. He looked up to meet Sirius' eyes which burned with anger matching the flames in the fire,

"Don't you dare say that. Ever. You are the strongest person I know. Damn it Remus, you turn into a werewolf every month and yet you still come out the other side. I can't imagine what you go through each time, but all I can promise is that I'll be there for you when you wake up in the morning. And you do Remus, every time, and it's always you. You could have lost your mind by now but no. And before you even contemplate it, you're not a monster either. You can't help turning into a werewolf, it's not your fault. It's something you can't control. You don't enjoy it... not like the monster that did this to you. That's what makes you strong, Remus. " Remus shook his head,

"No Sirius, it's not that that makes me strong. It's my friends, James and Peter... and you." Had Sirius always been that close? He was almost going cross eyed with his proximity. "Especially you." His voice became a whisper as Sirius stared into his eyes,

"You're like a doomed hero in a tragedy; you're beautiful in your suffering... You know, you're eyes look like molten gold in firelight." Sirius finally said. Remus couldn't help himself and laughed,

"Is that supposed to be romantic? Are you trying to seduce me, Mr Black?" Sirius raised an eyebrow,

"I don't know. Is it working?" Remus' gaze flicked between eyes and mouth before pouncing at Sirius. Their lips met firmly and Remus could taste blood. After licking at Sirius' lips he could tell it was the dog that had split his lip but Sirius was far from objecting. He grabbed the back of Remus' head, burying his fingers in the light brown hair and kissed back firmly. Remus raised his hands to Sirius' shoulders and pushed. Sirius fell back with Remus on top of him, kissing him for all he was worth. They finally broke their kiss, panting heavily like their animal counterparts.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Sirius grinned up at Remus.

"Merlin's beard, I love it when you're like this." Remus looked away a little nervously,

"I can't help it, I-" Sirius cupped Remus' cheek,

"Didn't I just say I loved it?" Remus blushed a little but didn't argue the fact anymore. Instead Sirius grabbed his head and pulled him back into another kiss. Remus realised he was feeling a lot warmer now, his insides were melting nicely and now instead there was a fire burning in his chest, not unlike the one in the hearth. He whimpered into Sirius' mouth as he rocked his hips forward lightly. He moved away from Sirius' lips and kissed down his neck instead before biting down firmly on the exposed throat. "Argh, Remus!" Remus pulled away with a smirk.

"Serves you right, call it payback. In fact why don't I do you doggy style as well?" Sirius gave a truly evil grin before grabbing Remus round the middle and rolling them off the sofa and onto the floor. Sirius straddled him and pinned his arms down. The werewolf landed a little heavier than he hoped but Remus simply glared up at him.

"Now, now Moony. Feisty tonight aren't we?" Sirius smirked. Remus wriggled trying to get up but failed miserably. Sirius was far stronger than he was right now. Had it been two nights ago, the tables would have been turned. He could have flipped him over and he would have been the one doing the straddling. That didn't mean he would make it easy for Sirius though. Padfoot leaned down and lapped slowly at Remus' ear before softly kissing at his neck until Remus was moaning quietly under him. Keeping one hand on Remus' two, still pinning him down, he used his other hand to slide down Remus' chest, across his stomach to the waistband of his jeans, still managing to keep kissing at the werewolf's neck. With a bit of pulling he managed to undo the button on the denim.

"S- Sirius that's playing dirty." Remus tried to object. Sirius sat upright, still firmly straddled across Remus' waist but let go of his hands.

"I thought you liked playing dirty, Moonykins."

"Next full moon I'm biting your balls off for calling me that." Remus pouted angrily, crossing his arms. Sirius simply laughed.

"See, playing dirty. And you wouldn't because you like my balls exactly where they are." Remus shook his head, a smile creeping across his lips,

"Wrong again, Paddypaws, I can think of a much better place for them to be." Sirius chuckled at the nickname then leaned forward,

"Mmm me too." He kissed Remus again while his hand continued to undo Remus' jeans. The werewolf gasped loudly, breaking the kiss as Sirius slipped his hand between the denim and stroked Remus' cock.

"Sirius..."

"Mmmm." Sirius replied smugly as he watched Remus close his eyes.

"I... ugh..." Sirius loved making the werewolf inarticulate. Shifting down Sirius pulled down Remus' jeans to his knees and pulled his underwear down enough to free the hardness within. "Sirius... wh-" Sirius grinned before leaning down and lapping at Remus' cock. "Oh..." Remus felt himself go cross-eyed and he couldn't even put coherent words together. Sirius' tongue was definitely good for more than just talking; the werewolf could feel every movement that slick tongue was making. He should have guessed that Sirius wouldn't leave it at that but it still came as a shock when he felt his friend's warm mouth surround him. His breath caught in his throat and his fingers dug into the lush carpet beneath him. For a moment, the werewolf found he couldn't breathe, every nerve tingling as Sirius suckled lovingly on the hard organ in his mouth. Sirius watched his friend and lover intensively. This was certainly one way to drag Remus out of his dark moods and certainly a pleasant one. He tried not to smile even as he slid his mouth upwards, taking Remus in hand and sucking firmly at the tip. Remus' back arched upwards before he hit his head firmly on the floor again. He wasn't sure if he was seeing stars from the hit or from what Sirius was doing to him. "Arghumfhhhhh." Was the only noise that actually managed to escape his throat. "Si- si-" He swallowed heavily before trying again, "Si-ri-us..." The dog pulled away from his task with a satisfying pop and a grin that crossed ear to ear.

"You called?" Remus tried to sit up but failed,

"You bas..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Now, now, Moonykins, that's no way to talk to the man who leaves you panting for more." Remus managed to turn himself enough so that he could look at Sirius.

"Ex-exactly." His chest heaved from the effort.

"Exactly what?" Sirius teased, knowing full well what Remus was talking about. He was just enjoying the fact of having Remus breathless and begging for it, like a good little wolf.

"Cock tease." Remus managed a half hearted glare. Sirius failed to look ashamed of the fact.

"Be a good boy and beg."

"You're a prick, Padfoot."

"I know and yet here we are, on the carpet in the common room like dogs." Remus looked around him. Merlin's beard, how had he forgotten they were here... where anyone could walk in? He felt a little ashamed of himself, he knew better than that normally. It was all Sirius' fault, to make him forget like that. Remus managed to finally sit up, looking very dishevelled and glowing like a light on the Christmas tree.

"Want you Sirius." He said quietly, "But not here. When we're like this I want to be comfortable. I don't want to resort to the floor like animals. It's bad enough we do that when we are. Please Sirius." Sirius looked at his lover thoughtfully for a moment before leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Anything for you, Remus." Sirius stood and held his arm out for Remus. The werewolf took his hand gladly, then carefully managed to wriggle back into his torn jeans but didn't bother doing them up. He found his wand in his pocket, he was surprised it had managed to stay there, and pulled it out, pointing it at the broken glass. Had they been rolling in that? Wonderful, Sirius really did make him forget everything including safety apparently.

"Reparo." He said firmly and glass reformed itself. No damage done thankfully. "Let's go." He smiled at Sirius who was already making his way over to the stairs.

"Absolutely." Sirius nodded his dark head and ran up the stairs two at a time. Remus smiled at his friends antics and followed him up the stairs. He closed the door to their room and pointed his wand at it.

"Colloportus." The door locked. Remus jumped as he felt arms around his waist.

"For a big, tough werewolf, you do squeak like a little girl." Sirius sniggered against Remus' ear.

"And I'll make you squeak like a little girl if you keep teasing me."

"Aw, Moony, you're no fun." Remus twisted in Sirius' arms and looped his arms around Sirius' neck.

"Oh, I can be fun." He gave a smile then kissed Sirius. He pushed against Sirius, backing him up until they hit a bed and he tumbled backwards, Remus gave a triumphant grin. "See." With a wicked grin he pounced on Sirius and kissed him firmly. When they broke apart to breathe Sirius inspected the bed they were sprawled on.

"May be fun, but if we stay here, James would kill us." Remus looked at the bed himself and suddenly realised it was indeed their fellow Marauder's. Remus certainly didn't have a death wish. Sirius however, took advantage of the distracted werewolf and flipped him over onto his back and straddled his hips before kissing him once more. "Just for a memory as it is very tempting." He smiled then got up and picked Remus up and carried him over to his own bed.

"Damn it Sirius, I already told you I'm not a girl!"

"Could have fooled me." Remus playfully thumped him. "You even hit like one." The dog grinned.

"Fine, I'm not playing anymore." The golden eyed boy sulked. Sirius promptly dumped him on the bed.

"I'll soon have you saying otherwise." Remus pretended not to hear him, despite being sprawled on the bed. Sirius climbed over him again and began leaving little pecks over his face and nibbling on the werewolf's ear. Remus tried to remain detached, but he certainly wasn't pushing his friend away. He swallowed heavily when Sirius began kissing down his throat and he could feel deft fingers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. When Sirius' lips found a collar bone and his fingers found a nipple it was so hard not to moan, Remus bit his lip, trying not to give in to Sirius' devious tactics, the dog however was very persuasive. Remus couldn't help the cry that escaped him when a warm tongue and firm but gentle teeth played with one of his nipples while his fingers teased at the other. The werewolf soon found his own hands scrabbling at Sirius' shirt just to feel warm skin against his own.

Sirius sighed into Remus' mouth when he finally felt his lover's hands on his own chest. They hadn't done this often, not this far, so anytime they did it still felt so new. It didn't matter that it was messy or far from perfect, just having Remus that close was more than he could ever need or want. He just wished the werewolf understood that. With his spare hand, not that it was spare, but at least he wasn't propping himself up on it, left Moony's chest and trailed down his stomach, tracing over scars, until he found the waist line of denim. Remus was quick to catch on and left his own mapping of Sirius' body and helped to try and pull his jeans and underwear off. Having to raise his hips awkwardly set them rubbing against each other and leaving them both moaning in frustration.

"This would be easier if you just stopped for a minute." Remus tried to think straight but it was so hard with Sirius teasing him, especially now his hand had returned to Remus' freed erection.

"Not a chance." Sirius grinned before returning to kiss the werewolf on the mouth. Remus was sure Sirius wanted to eat him alive. He couldn't bend any further with Sirius on top of him and the dog's hand right 'there'. Finally he managed to pull his jeans off of one leg by using the other before he wriggled out of it.

Remus missed the spell for lube that Sirius had managed to find but the dog's smug look as he gasped from the sudden cold he felt in his passage was too much of a distraction. He decided he needed to learn that spell. It was certainly one that Sirius seemed rather proficient at and saved so much time, despite the lack of being able to have Sirius touching him there. He doubted either of them really had the patience right now. He saw Sirius put his wand on the side table. He realised he must have had it in a back pocket or something. How Sirius hadn't broken the thing yet Remus hadn't quite figured out but that was the least of his worries right now as Sirius was trying to pull off his own trousers. Needing Sirius now, Remus set to help, his own hands shaky at best but with three hands, they managed it. The werewolf pushed the black fabric down as far as his arms would let him and Sirius managed a little further.

"Now Sirius, don't make me wait any longer, please." He begged the young man above him and half expected a teasing reply but Sirius simply nodded before hooking his arm around Remus' free leg and shifted accordingly. Remus hissed quietly as Sirius slowly began to penetrate him. The downfall to using magic in these things is that it didn't do the preparation as fully as one would like.

"Want me to stop?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus' eyes shot open, he hadn't even been aware he closed them and shook his head. He gripped Sirius' hip and pulled firmly, forcing Sirius to go to deeper. Remus groaned loudly and Sirius bit his lip trying not to lose it already. "Damn it, Moony..." He huffed between his teeth.

"Not a girl..." Remus panted back.

"I know, flamin' pixies, do I know. You're a crazy bastard but you're so damn hot." Remus managed an awkward smile as Sirius began to pull out and slide back in. Remus was sure he'd lost his stomach somewhere, it felt like the initial taking off on a broom but so much better. Sirius began moving his hips to build up a rhythm, his head lowered and eyes closed to try and make it last as long as possible. They were always so worked up at this point that it never lasted long. Remus shifted his leg up to Sirius' shoulder and the dog sunk deeper into his friend's body, he groaned deeply, he really was going to lose himself any second. Remus dug his fingers into Sirius dark hair, not knowing where else to put his hands, his own head thrown back as he struggled to breathe, any noise he managed seemed to almost hurt as it tore from his chest. 

"Remus..." Sirius gasped out, letting his friend know he was so close to the edge, he wouldn't be able to keep going much longer, the tight heat surrounding him too much to take. Remus had just enough sense left to know what Sirius was saying and used one of his own hands to stroke at his cock awkwardly. Sirius cried out Remus' name, shuddering heavily, and sunk deeply into the werewolf's body just as Remus managed to find his own release, almost howling as he came over his hand and half their clothes. Sirius collapsed awkwardly on top of his friend, listening to the heart that raced beneath his ear. Messy and imperfect, they hadn't even finished getting undressed that time, but it had been so good and the way Moony was clinging to him, and he must have thought so too.

-x-

James and Peter finally returned to the dorm room. It was their last night at Hogwarts before they went home for Christmas. They had both been upset when they were unable to stay with Remus the night before and tonight had been quidditch practice which Peter had gone to support James, it had been a LONG practice. They were both surprised to find their door locked. James looked around before putting his ear to the door. All seemed quiet, so he pulled his wand out.

"Alohomora." The door opened and James and Peter walked into the room. They both paused at the sight that greeted them. Clothes tossed in a big pile beside the bed and a pair of wands on the side table. On the bed itself, Moony lay quietly sleeping, looking calm and peaceful. Padfoot was curled up behind him and arm wrapped around Moony's chest protectively while Moony clung to that arm like a comfort blanket. James couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. So he had been right, those two were together. It was only right, he thought. He knew Sirius could look after Remus, knew that Remus had some element of control over Sirius. He didn't think there could be a better matched pair. He shrugged and turned to Wormtail holding his finger to his lips for them both to keep quiet. Peter nodded and went to his own bed, happy just to be going to sleep.

James looked down at his own bed and noticed the ruffled sheets. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the two boys. They had two beds between them; did they have to mess his up as well? He hoped nothing to serious had happened. There would be words said in the morning.


End file.
